


Picture Me

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Happy, M/M, Romance, Sex and whatnot, Soppy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robron spend the afternoon in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Me

Robert closed the gap; panting into Aaron's mouth as they tried to keep kissing through their orgasms. Aaron stilled suddenly; biting down on Roberts lip then pulling away,  
"Fuck..."  
Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron's neck and pulled him into another kiss as he came down from his orgasm. Aaron pulled away to push his hands through Roberts sweat drenched hair then kissed him again; pulling away to drag his tongue from Roberts mouth and up his top lip before sinking back into the kiss. Roberts hands travelled down Aaron's back and settled just above his ass as the man rocked his hips slowly and cupped his face to kiss him more deeply before pulling away and smiling,  
"Wow."  
Robert smirked and brushed their noses together,  
"Always wow."  
Aaron closed his eyes and pushed their foreheads together before pulling out slowly and sitting on the edge of the bed to remove the condom. Robert looked over at him and smiled for a moment before turning and reaching for a few tissues to wipe his stomach and chest clean. He scrunched them up and passed them to the waiting Aaron who got up and threw them in the bin.  
"So...what do you wanna do now?"  
Robert propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at Aaron,  
"Why? You wanna get going?"  
Aaron climbed on to the bed and crawled over to him; straddling him and smiling as Robert leant up to kiss him gently,  
"I don't wanna go anywhere."  
Robert looked in his eyes and then glanced down to his lips,  
"Me either."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Guess we're good for a while then eh?"  
Robert met his eye again,  
"Guess we are. So you better stop talking."  
Aaron cupped his face and closed the gap to kiss him again.

Aaron shifted and smiled at Robert who was trailing his fingers up his arm slowly,  
"You're staring."  
Robert smiled gently,  
"Yeah. Got something good to stare at."  
Aaron placed his hand on Robert's ribs and stroked the skin with his thumb,  
"Besides...I wanna make sure I can picture your face perfectly and that...that takes some staring."  
Aaron bit his lip and moved his head on the pillow,  
"So tell me then."  
He lifted his hand and covered Roberts eyes,  
"What did you learn?"  
Robert smiled and moved his hand up Aaron's arm and across slowly to his jaw,  
"There?"  
Aaron smiled and turned his head slightly to kiss Robert's wrist,  
"There."  
Robert smiled again,  
"I learnt your lips are pink...deep pink and soft. Much softer than this scruff. And your nose scrunches when you concentrate...makes you look adorable."  
"Shut up."  
"You asked!"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Go on. What about my eyes? What colour are they?"  
Robert smiled,  
“Come on…give me a hard one at least.”  
“I’m waiting…”  
"Blue…they’re blue."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Good boy...what else?"  
"You really gonna test me on your face?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"You were the one that brought it up."  
Robert sighed and moved his fingers across Aaron's face slowly,  
"You have three freckles under your...left eye. But you have to be close to your face to see them. Your eyelashes are ridiculously long...your eyebrows are pretty good."  
Aaron snorted with laughter and Robert grinned,  
"Um...you have a tiny scar near your hairline-"  
"What from?"  
Robert grinned again,  
"You fell off your bike when you were 8."  
Aaron's eyebrows went up,  
"He does listen."  
"Shut up."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Anything else?"  
Robert sucked in a breath,  
"Think maybe I need a few more staring sessions first."  
Aaron smiled and moved closer until their noses almost touched; he dropped his hand,  
"Open your eyes then."  
Robert opened his eyes slowly and leant back slightly,  
"Whoa...close."  
Aaron grinned again and cupped Robert's face; stroking his thumb against his cheek and glancing down at his lips. Robert blinked,  
"What?"  
Aaron met his eye,  
"I love you."  
Robert couldn't help the grin; still getting a thrill whenever Aaron muttered those words to him.  
"Passed your little test then?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Did alright I suppose. But it's four freckles. Not three."  
Robert bit his lip and moved; pushing Aaron onto his back and lying over him. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Aaron,  
"Well I am sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"  
Aaron smirked and glanced at Robert's lips before meeting his eye again,  
"It's gonna take a lot."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Really?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Oh yeah. It's the little details you see...that are important."  
Robert leant down; stopping just before their lips met,  
"I love your little...details."  
Aaron grinned and closed his eyes as Robert kissed him; moving from his lips to his cheek then down toward his throat. He carried on until he reached Aaron's chest where he stopped and looked up at him with a smile,  
"Up for another round?"  
Aaron swallowed and nodded,  
"Yeah. Lie down."  
Robert moved up to kiss him again before lying on his back,  
"On your side."  
Aaron rolled over to grab another condom and the bottle of lube from the nightstand as Robert rolled onto his side. He smiled as Aaron kissed his shoulder then moved his leg; bending his knee and pulling his leg up toward his chest as Aaron poured lube onto his fingers then pushed them back into Robert.  
"Mmm...yeah."  
He was still open from their last session and after a few moments Aaron had enough and pulled him close; Robert reached behind him and held Aaron's hip as he pulled him flush against his chest and pushed into him. Robert groaned and pushed his head into the pillow;  
"You alright?"  
He nodded and turned his head to kiss him,  
"Don't stop."  
Aaron nodded and gripped his hip as he started rolling his hips slowly; dragging his cock almost completely out before pushing back in. His lips attached to Roberts shoulder and neck as he moved lazily; neither in a  
particular hurry. Robert started moving with him as he turned his head again and kissed Aaron slowly; moving his hand from his thigh to tangle in his hair. Aaron moaned into his mouth as he gripped his cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts,  
"You okay?"  
Robert nodded again and moved his leg to let Aaron push even deeper. They fell into a pattern of moans and heavy breaths as they felt their climax approaching.  
"Aaron...Aaron."  
Aaron grunted and started moving more quickly as Robert moaned loudly and gasped before gripping Aaron's hair and kissing him as he shot his load across the bed. Aaron gasped as he stroked Robert through his orgasm until the man pushed his hand away and panted into the pillow; gripping the bed tightly and moaning as Aaron started thrusting harder into him,  
"Fuck you feel so good...I could stay here forever."  
Robert lifted his head,  
"Yes...yes god please."  
Aaron lent down and bit his shoulder as he pumped into him; stilling only momentarily as his orgasm hit before moving again.  
"Oh my god...oh my god."  
Aaron pressed kissed all over his shoulder and back before pulling out slowly and removing the condom; simply dropping it on the night stand and pulling Robert round to rest against him.  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron pushed a hand through his hair,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert looked up at him and smiled,  
"I love you too."  
Aaron looked at him and chuckled before rolling over and kissing him once more.

Aaron smiled gently at the sleeping man and moved closer to him. He rested his hand on his warm chest and brushed his nose against his cheek before returning to watching him. He never did get round to telling Robert that he was busy memorizing his face as well.


End file.
